DiYou's Bizarre Adventure
by A Faggot
Summary: Who were you expecting? It was them.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a normal day for Ruby.

Wake up at 7:30—late, and definitely much later than her older sister—, hurriedly change, groom and eat at the same time, rush to school, slog through class, and now, last but not least...

The red haired first year is making her way to the school idol clubroom.

 _Aquors..._

Honestly, it feels like a dream to the shy girl. To work hard with everyone and dance and sing like the idols she's looked up to since childhood is something Ruby's yearned for ever since she discovered the world of idols all those years ago. Silently, she offers a prayer of thanks to whichever god of good luck has been watching over her.

"Ruby." A hand on her shoulder brings the first year back to reality. Ruby recognizes this voice, and turns around to meet the green gaze of her elder sister, Dia. Strange, though. Doesn't she have student council business to attend to? She must have something important to tell her.

"What's up sis?" asks Ruby, a hint of nervousness leaking into her voice.

"Nothing much." A new voice speaks, but a familiar one nonetheless. From around the corner steps Watanabe You, a second year and fellow member of Aquors.

"You? What are you doing here?" Ruby turns to face the designer of the group, who is walking down the hall towards the sisters.

Suddenly, Dia's hands move from lightly gripping Ruby's shoulder to encircling around her waist and pulling her tight against her own body. Being held by her sister is nothing new for the first year; she's easily scared and cries easily, so Dia has held her many a times. Yet something is different this time. The embrace is a lot more...intimate.

"Sis?" Ruby tries to turn her questioning gaze onto her sister, but You has already closed the distance and cups Ruby's chin with her index finger and thumb, preventing her from looking away.

"You? Sis? What's going on? What are you doing?" You's baby blue gaze is intense, and it is making Ruby feel uncomfortable. She tries to back away, but the brunette behind her holds her tight and renders her attempts to escape futile. Ruby notices now that You's face is very close to her own, and embarrassment starts making itself known on her face.

"Ruby." Hot breath fills the redhead's ear in the form of a whisper from Dia, and the younger Kurosawa cannot help but shiver.

"Ruby." You whispers her name too before closing the gap between their lips. The soft contact lasts only a couple of seconds, but it's enough to make Ruby's mind go blank.

Suddenly, there's no more contact. You has backed off two steps and Dia no longer holds her up, and so Ruby falls to her knees. She's breathing hard and struggling to comprehend what happened in the last minute.

"Ruby, have you ever been part of an OT3?" asks Dia. Before the first year even has a chance to respond, You speaks up.

"I thought not. So now, your fellow first years can't be your first."

Dia and You point their thumbs towards themselves and simultaneously declare triumphantly: "IT WAS US, DIYOU!"

 _Wait a minute...is this a—_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughing victoriously, DiYou run down the hall, leaving Ruby confused and alone.

"KONO DIYOU DA! WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Their jubilant screeches are audible even from far away.

 _Maybe it was a bad idea getting sis to join Aquors..._

* * *

 **It was either this or YoYou's Bizarre Adventure. And boy, does DiYou sound so much funnier.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Written because Hanamaru literally says 'Ora.'**

* * *

"So, that's how it is."

Yoshiko could tell immediately that something was wrong with Ruby when she came in this morning. The signs were small and subtle, but they were there for sure. The redhead was just a bit more jumpy, a bit shyer. Of course, Hanamaru had noticed as well. So, after a bit of coaxing from the brunette and a bit of coercion from Yoshiko, they made Ruby spill the beans.

Well, this kind of behavior could be expected of You, but this coming from Dia as well is unexpected. Not completely surprising, because Yoshiko's suspected that Dia has a secret heart of a jokester since it was revealed who came up with Aquor's name.

The bluenette can feel a deep, throaty laugh bubbling up from deep within. If her seniors wish to display such mischievousness, then she will respond in kind.

"ZURAMARU!" cries Yoshiko as she shoots out of her chair. Her body is tilted at an off-angle. Her left hand is spread wide and held in front of her face in a way that covers everything below her eyes. The other limb is bent just a little bit behind her.

Now that everyone in the classroom is looking at her, Yoshiko can feel the usual panic that sets in after such an outburst, amplified by the fact that Hanamaru has not budged from her spot.

"Come on Zuramaru," hisses the purple eyed first year under her breath. "Do you even..."

Hanamaru meets her gaze, and the hellfire in the bookish girl's eyes is enough to instill the fear of death in Yoshiko.

"...pose?"

 _Ah, crap._

* * *

 _Please God, let Zuramaru calm down while I stall for time._

Hanamaru had basically dragged Yoshiko out of the room afterwards, and the ironclad, vice-like grip of the usually gentle girl is seriously making Yoshiko worry about the safety of her seniors. Thankfully, they were not in their classrooms nor in the student council room, so hopefully their wild goose chase all over the school has given Hanamaru some time to cool off. However, as they now approach the clubroom, Yoshiko knows this will be the final confrontation. Perhaps if she takes the lead and don't let the angry brunette a word in edgewise, nothing bad will happen.

 _BAM!_

"DIIIIIYOOOUUUUUU!"

The two troublemakers are indeed in the Aquor's clubroom. The raven haired president and the sandy haired second year are reclining in chairs on the far side of the room. At the sound of the door slamming open, they rise in unison in the most stylish way possible.

"I wouldn't use our names lightly if I were you," cautions Dia.

"You cowards! Taking advantage of Ruby like that!"

"So you heard about your darling Ruby?" You sneers. "What, do you want to take revenge now?"

Hanamaru strides past Yoshiko, shaking with rage.

 _Well, so much for that._

"ORA!" Hanamaru slugs You with so much force her contact lenses shatter and fall out of her eye.

"Ora?" squeaks Dia as she cringes in fear.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" With one hand wrapped around You's throat, the enraged first year boxes Aquor's designer in the face again and again.

"I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH RUBY..." Hanamaru tosses You into the air with one hand. "WITH MY FIST!" Following the carrythrough from the throw, Hanamaru punches her senior with her right hand, launching her through the ceiling and rocketing through the school. The impact is strong enough to shatter all the windows in the building and send tremors throughout the structure.

Golden eyes fall now on Dia, and the third year knows she's in trouble. She's never seen Hanamaru mad before. In this state, no one, not even Yoshiko, can save her now.

But wait! What's that sound? Is that a guitar strumming? Salvation be possible yet, if she can just delay long enough!

Dia scrambles backwards, but she's already against the wall. Hanamaru is closing in fast. A hand roughly grabs her by the collar, while the other clenches into a fist. Hanamaru swings hard with her right arm and

_ ,

_.;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.;;;::::TO::BE::CONTINUED::::

_':;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ '

* * *

 **Man, formatting that arrow sucked massive dick. As expected of A Faggot.**


End file.
